Coldness from bloody snow
by Sweet-Shion-kun
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke are childhood friends. The same day Sasukes family dies Hinata disapears. 10 years passes before they meat again. What happened then at what will they do in the future. Sasuke x Hinata. My first story. Please review
1. Snowing

**Hello everyone. This is my first story and I don´t want you guys to be gentle, or else I won´t learn. **

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Naruto. ( I wish I did -.-)**

**Coldness from bloody snow**.

"Mom, look it is snowing !"

Hinata listened to a child who was holding her mom´s hand. She seemed so exited. Jumping and asking her mom if she could play with her. It was already 1 and a half inches of snow. It had started to snow at the morning and it was not stopping. Snow flakes raining down at Hinata´s pale skin. It was paler than ever, if that was possible.

Yes, Hinata was 7 years old. She had been yelled at of his father because she wasent getting any stronger. His father was about to throw a vase at her, but Neji came rushing inside and stopped her father. Meanwhile Hinata ran out and into the park. She was still quite shocked about what happened. She wasn't thinking what would happen to Neji.

_"Why am I so weak. Oh, Kami, why?"_

Then, suddenly, she saw two boys coming this way. A taller boy that looked almost like the little of them. Both at black hair and black eyes. The smaller boy was kind of paler than the taller, and the taller boy had longer hair.

"Brother, let me go !" He yelled.

"Gomen, Sasuke, but mother told me to take you outside for a bit. You´ve been sitting inside the whole day and you need some fresh air." The older said as if he was a caring father. " Besides its snowing, you can go and throw snowballs with the other children and have a snowball war there. "

"Alright, but promise to buy me a ice cream later."

"Sasuke, its winter and you still wanna have a ice cream.."

"Yea..!" the raven-haired boy yelled.

"Alright, alright, but go and play now"

And with that the little boy ran of.

The taller boy came towards the bench where Hinata was sitting and watching them in their "fight". Hinata blushed a little because she had been staring at them.

"Is something wrong?" Itachi asked and sat next to her.

"G-gomen ..." Hinata was cut of.

"Itachi. Uchiha Itachi " he said in a kind voice and with a small smile on his lips.

"Gomen U-Uchiha-san, f-for watching y-you a-and your b-brother when you f-fighted." Hinata gave an apologized look and a shade of light pink color entered her colorless face.

"I´ll take that as a yes. What is wrong, Hyuuga?" Still with his kind voice

"Y-you know m-my name?" the Heiress was a little shocked.

" I can see that you hold the byakugan, the bloodline to Hyuugas." he explained

"Oh.." Hinata said, and became silent.

"So would you tell me what is wrong ?" He asked confused.

Tears started to come to Hinata´s eyes and in a blink of an eye she was crying. Itachi started to feel guilty. _"Something must be really wrong here". _He took the girl and let her cry at his shoulder. He diden´t care that she soaked his shirt. It was black so it would´nt been seen. After a while when she had no more tears to shed then Itachi asked her again.

"Can you please tell me what is wrong"

"M-my fath-father ye-yelled at m-me f-for not be-being stro-strong enough f-for hi-him. He w-was g-going to throw a wa-wase at me, b-but N-Neji-niisan ca-came and stopped h-him." She said while hiked because she had cried so much.

" H-he said t-that I w-was just a we-weakling. And t-that he w-wished t-that I w-was n-never born.." She stuttered very much but Itachi still could understand it

" Hinata, everything has a beauty, but not everyone sees it. You are not weak. Your strong, Hinata, maybe not at Taijutsu but in you heart you are strong. If you understand what I mean." The tall boy said.

Itachi looked at where his brother should have been but he wasent there anymore. He started to panic and looked to another spot to another. He was about to stand up and run to look where he was when he suddenly heard a girl scream. He turned to see what caused the girl to scream at it was no other than Konohas heartthrob, Sasuke. The girl had snow in her neck and all over her face. Her long pink hair had white spots all over it, and those white spots where obviously snow. He ran to Sasuke, not noticing that the Hyuuga girl had followed him. Itachi kneeled and tried to calm down the girl, that was crying her heart out. Itachi sent a death glare to Sasuke, who just looked away. Itachi looked around to see where the Hyuuga was and noticed she had followed him.

" Sasuke. What did you do?"

Sasuke didn't say anything.

" Don´t make me mad at you!" He yelled.

" She asked me if I could go out with her and I said no. She hugged me and said that I was just fooling around. She was about to pull me away then I threw a snowball onto her face. I thought she deserved more so I putted her head to the snow and she got snow to her neck and hair"

Sasuke dident look at his brother when he told that. He was breathing heavily because he talked non-stop.

" Take the Hyuuga behind me to the bench over there" he pointed at the bench where she and Hinata had talked. " Ill go and find this girls mother"

All he heard from Sasuke was a little "hmph" before he walked to the Hyuuga and took her wrist and pulled her with him.

_"I said he was Konohas heartthrob."_

Hinata and Sasuke sat down at the bench. Silence filled the air between the two small bodies, until Sasuke decided to break the silence. "What´s your name, Hyuuga."

Hinata was like being pulled out of her little world but quickly answered " Hinata..."

"Uchiha Sasuke here" Sasuke said in a cold tone. The cold tone seemed to scare the Hyuuga because she seemed to get more afraid of him. Silence was filled between the two youth´s.

" Ano... Uchiha-san... Are w-we going t-to b-be fr-friends?" Hinata asked carefully.

" If we are going to be friends then you will have to promise me 3 things". Sasuke said pointing 3 fingers up in the air.

" W-what are t-those?" Hinata answared

" 1. Stop stuttering. It is so fucking irritating (A/N Yes, Sasuke started cursing at young age )."

" Please don´t curse, it is not nice."

Hinata could swear she heard a "hmph" from Sasuke but she dident care.

"Number 2" He pointed 2 fingers up. "Stop calling me Uchiha-san, its Sasuke !" Sasuke said in a cold tone

" And number 3, you got to visit me everyday at the Uchiha manor. "

" Y-you got to do 3 things to, Uchi- I mean, Sasuke-san." " F-first you are not allowed to use that cold tone with me. S-second accept that I am not used to you and that Ill s-stutter a bit at the start, and t-three, promise to be my friend f-forever.."

" Its okay for me." " Shall we give eachother nicknames ?" "Ill call you Angel and you´ll call me..." He thought a while. " Hero ! " He suddenly said. (A/N they are seven years old ).

" Sasuke ! We are going home now !" Itachi had returned

" Okaay !" He yelled back. Then suddenly, Sasuke kissed Hinata on her cheek. It was just a short one. His lips met her chin and then he took his head back. Hinata had watched him run to his brother and just before they went home she had yelled "Ill meet you here tomorrow, Hero !"

Sasuke had just looked back and nodded. Hinata went back to Hyuuga manor. Afraid of what was going to happen. But that second she came in her mother rushed to her and hugged her.

"Where have you been, Hinata, I´ve been so worried ! Your dad has something to say to you to". Hiashi came in. " Gomenasai, Hinata. I just suddenly flipped." A silence came to the room.

The silence was broken because someone knocked at the door. "Ill get it" Hinata said in a low tone. He opened to see the one and only Sasuke in the door. " Hero-kun, w-why are you so late here". He just gave her a box and said " Goodbye, see you tomorrow, Angel."

She putted the box to her pocked and turned to meet her parents eyes staring at her in confusion. "Angel? Hero? What´s that all about ?" Hiashi said.

"I got a n-new friend today. We decided to give e-eachother nicknames. "

"If I am correct that was an Uchiha, am I correct?" Hiashi said sending her daughter angry glares. But it wasent pure anger. It was confusion to.

"Yes, dad, you are correct."

" Well I forbid you of meeting him !"

" But dad."

" NO!" He yelled

"Hinata, go to bed, I will come and read you a book" Hinata mother whispered to her.

Hinata dident wait for her to say it twice so she ran upstairs and put on her sleeping dress. She then remembered her box that she got from Sasuke and took it and opened it. It was a Yin part of Yin and Yang. It was a neckless and it was very beautyfull.

She quickly putted it on and hid it under her sleeping dress.

She could´nt wait for tomorrow.

The day after

Hinata woke up and looked at the clock. 1 AM. She was about to lie down and sleep again until she noticed that it was 10AM, not 1 AM.

"Oh shit, I am late" Hinata panicked. She quickly put her shirt on and she found some new pants and then she ran downstairs putting her jacked and shoes on and then she ran outside.

She waited at the same bench for the raven-haired Uchiha, but he never came. So she decided to go and get him. It took her a full hour to find to the Uchiha manor. She had been walking all over Konoha just to try to find her best friends house. Then she saw it. Blood. All over the snow. The red looked like red paint that someone had dropped there. She ran inside. No one was there.

" STOP ! WHOS THERE" she heard people yell and run. Suddenly everything turned black.


	2. Welcome Home

**Hello again**

**Hello again ! Second chapter. I will only write the disclaimer !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters.**

**BTW I think I messed up the name on the chapter :p**

**Welcome Home !**

Ten years had passed since his family died. 5 years since he left the village. 1826 days without Angel(Hinata). He had missed her.

"There he is. The _traitor _of Konoha"

"Why is he back?"

"Should we trust him, you know he can run away again."

"Now its only one missing nin' left."

Some girls was talking to each other. Sasuke looked for one person. Hinata. But he didn't see her.

_"What !? ONE missing nin left? Ain't I the only one ?". _That went trough Sasuke's mind when he heard that girl talk about it.

"Hmph" was the only word that Sasuke could say right then. Why should he actually care.

"Greetings Sasuke." Tsunade smiled "I know your back now and all but I gotta send a searching team for the other missing nin´too, and I wondered if you want to join that searching team.?"

Sasuke nodded. " Yamato and Kakashi will be the leaders. Sai, Naruto, Sakura, Neji´s team, Ino, Kiba, Shino and you will be out to search for her. "

" Search for who ?" Sasuke said in his usual cold tone.

"Didn't Sakura and Naruto tell ?... Well the day your family died, Hinata disappeared, you remember?" Sasuke nodded. " Hinata came back after a month, we found her in the woods. But the day you left, the same day, she disappeared again. We found out that she did leave to Akats-"

"WHAT !?" Sasuke yelled. He stared right at Tsunade, with anger. " -uki. They were here waiting for her. We have killed several of them. Sasori, Deidara, that green guy and Kisame. We think that Hinata´s partner is Tobi. You guys will leave in a hour so you better go and pack your stuff."

Sasuke stood there. Completely frozen to the ground. _" What ? His Hinata. At Akatsuki ? Not Hinata, she can´t be with Akatsuki. His brother is with Akatsuki, but why Hinata, why his best friend. His little angel."._ He stared at the Ying piece of the Yin and Yang neckless he had given to Hinata.

"Dismissed" was the last words he heard from Tsunade. He jumped away and started to walk to Uchiha manor. When he entered it, it felt like all the memories of his family came rushing back. All the memories he wanted to forget but couldnt ever forget them. All the nightmares he once dreamed, he remembered them all. He walked straight to his room and looked around.

"Nothing has changed." He looked around. " Just as I left it." He dident really have anything to pack with him. If he had some food left, it wouldn't been eatable. He thought of stopping at the mall before so he walked away from his memories. When he reached the mall he just bought a little of food. He didn't need much.

XXOOXX

"Mom ! I am going on a mission and Ill be back soon, I hope" She whispered the last part. Sakura ran upstairs and started packing. She packed a whole bag full of stuff. Including toothbrush and hairbrush. The first thing she had packed down was a small mirror. With a smile on her face she ran down and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and went too look after Sasuke.

Sasuke had been at the place that they we´re going to meet up in like a half an hour. "Ten minutes left" he said out loud.

"Saaaasuuukkeee-kuuun !" Sakura was running towards the raven haired boy.

"What do you want?"

" I was thinking, Did you miss me while I was gone?" she asked while she blushed

Sasuke didn't say anything. He didn't show any expression ether. Then some moments later he just said a simple "no".

Sakura was heartbroken. She did back off. Standing some meters away Sasuke, not looking at him. She then noticed that the others were coming. Naruto was the first of them all to come.

"Saaakuuraa-chaaan !" Naruto was running towards the pink haired girl. When the blond reached Sakura, she had kicked him in the stomach.

"W-why did you do that ?!" Naruto asked while holding at his stomach.

" You are to loud Naruto !" she had yelled back.

After about 1 minute everyone was there.

" Okey, here is the plan. We will part to groups and search for the Akatsukis that is left. Kill everyone except Hinata. Capture her instead. It will be 4 groups. Ill let Kakashi decide who will go as a team." Yamato said seriously.

" Okay, Naruto you will be the leader of group one. We will call group one for Fire. Your company is Sakura and Ino. Your target will be Tobi. Group two you are called Water. Sasuke is the leader and your target will be Itachi. Sasukes company is Kiba and Neji. Group 3 is Shino, Lee and Tenten. Shino is the leader and your target will be the leader, Pein. If he gets to powerful then retreat. Last groups leader will be me. We are focusing of getting Hinata back. My company is Yamato and Sai. Understood ?"

"Hai" everyone said.

" Lets go !"

And they left.

XXOOXX

"Master, another mission is complete. " Hinata and Tobi bowed.

"Good" Pein laughed " But I got a mission for you now Hinata. You should go back to Konoha and get information about it. Leaf ninjas are coming for you right now. We will fight the others."

" Yes, sir"

Hinata had grown. She had changed so much. Her eyes didn't have any emotions now. Her hair was very long. She had it tied back. Her bangs wasn't changed at all. She had grown almost 3 inches longer since she was 12. Her Akatsuki cape was much shorter than usual. It was over her knees. The sleeves was like on the normal cape.

"You shall go now. They will be here soon".

" Yes sir."

XOXOXO

"SPLIT !" Kakashi yelled.

The groups splitted in each direction.

XOXOXOXO

**Fire group:**

"Where the hell could that Tobi be ?!" Naruto was yelling

"Look over there.!" Ino was pointing at a cliff

" That is Tobi... But something ain't right here." Sakura was speaking

" I sense the same too, Sakura!"

The Fire group jumped to the cliff where Tobi was.

**Water group:**

"I smell him! " Kiba was riding on Akamaru.

"Where !?" Sasuke yelled. He had his Sharingan on. _"Finally, brother, finally I am finding you !"_

"20 feet away in the lake over there !" Neji pointed.

" He is standing on the water ". Neji said. He was using his Byakugan.

They jumped to the lake.

**Earth group:**

"He is inside that cave." Shino said calmly as usual.

" Shall we sneak inside or just rush inside there." Lee asked

"Sneak" Shino said

" I agree" the brown haired girl said with a scared expression on her face.

"Tenten, don't be scared. I will be with you when Neji ain't here" Lee said.

" Lets do this !" Shino said.

They started to run to the cave.

**Wind group:**

"Do you sense her ?"

" Yea, she´s near that mountain !"

" Run faster "

"Come on"

They ran to the mountain.

**Fire Group: **

" Naruto from Fire here, did you find her?Over" (A/N they had earplugs so they could communicate )

_"Kakashi from Wind here, yea we did find her. She´s near the mountain, over!_

_"Sasuke from water, we found Itachi he is near the lake, over !"_

"Shino from earth, Pein is inside the cave to the north, we are getting close now, over!"

"Oh my god" Naruto said.

Suddenly he yelled " Be ware, something is wrong ! Cant you see it ! It is maybe a kind of jutsu ! They are standing in a diamond shape!"

OXOXXXOO

Suddenly Hinata, Pein, Tobi and Itachi started to activate a jutsu saying some strange words.

(A/N just so you know. Hinata is at south, Pein north, Itachi East and Tobi at west.)

They saw a kind of light shield making shape between the 4 Akatukis. That indeed looked like a diamond. But seven of the leaf ninjas got outside the light shield. Group 4 dident reach Hinata so they got locked outside. Ino was too locked outside with Sakura. Lee and Shino got locked outside as well. Only five were left inside. But that wasn't all. They made like areas. They all locked them inside a barrier. So the one who was near Tobi got locked inside with him. And the one who was close Hinata got locked with her. It was like bases. Sasuke was unlucky this time. He actually was just inside Hinata´s "base" so he got locked with Hinata. Neji and Kiba was locked with Itachi, Naruto with Tobi and Tenten with Pein. But that wasn't all. They couldn't communicate with the radios anymore.

OXOXO

Sasuke knew now he was alone with Hinata. He had to face her now. So he started running towards her. _"Finally, Hinata, Finally I will we you again"_(A/N was I the only one that got a dejavu right now?)

When he reached her he ran AT her. They both fell. " Hinata !" Sasuke yelled.

But Sasuke got a shock at her response.

" Who are you ?"

**Thank you for reading. I will update soon.**


End file.
